


Aerok

by the_glare_you_see



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Archer!J-Hope, Bows & Arrows, Elves, F/F, Gunslingers, Healers, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Mythical Creature, Spells & Enchantments, Swords, Warlock!Yoongi, Warlocks, Warrior!Jimin, archers, cloaks, gunslinger!Taehyung, healer!Jin, knight!Jungkook, warriors - Freeform, wizard!namjoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_glare_you_see/pseuds/the_glare_you_see
Summary: "Give me your money, and you'll only get scars," Hoseok said, glaring down at the man. By some miracle, his hood had stayed on and Hoseok briefly wondered where Mang and his bow went before he snapped back to reality.The reality: He was currently straddling the silver-haired man with a dagger at his throat, and the man was... chuckling?"I already have scars, mate. You can't make it any worse," he said with a slight chuckle. He had a deep, husky voice that came with the Ugead dialect and Hoseok sucked in a silent breath.Fuck, his voice is sexy too.~~~~~~~~~~~~Joon is a clumsy wizard.Hoseok is a prankster.Yoongi just wants to sleep.Jin has bills to payJimin is a soft boiTaehyung is hyper 25/7and Jungkook is busy regretting his life decisions.It's chaos with a whole lotta love, and really, what more do you expect from Bangtan?





	Aerok

**Author's Note:**

> I figured it was about time for me to post it on here, even tho its not that popular on Wattpad. Lmaoo, I'm acting like i have 10k followers (i dont)  
> Come follow me if you want I have the same username and stuff lol

** NASLI **

_Golden dragon scales, golden dragon scales... aha! There they are!_  The young wizard thought as he browsed through  _Trix and Trinkets_. The shelves loomed high above his head and were so tightly packed together that it made it difficult for any browsing, fun or otherwise, to be done.

"Koya, would you mind grabbing seven of those?" He asked his sleepy companion. He received a snore from the Koalaite in response. _Just my luck._  He thought as he glanced at his shoulder. Sure enough, Koya could be seen curled up peacefully on his shoulder, snoring away with a little drool dribbling down his blue chin. The wizard smiled fondly and reached up to gently tap the Koalaite on the head. Koya only snorted and shied away. Namjoon sighed and leaned his staff on the shelf in front of him.

"Koya, seriously, wake up. Come on, you can sleep at home," He said as nimble fingers gently lifted the Koalaite off his shoulder. He cradled Koya in the palm of his right hand and gently tickled the Koalaite's stomach with his left. The wizard hummed quietly as he waited for him to wake up. Koya whimpered and rolled around in the wizards palm.

"Hey, Koya. The wizard said with a dimpled smile, "You awake now, blue?"

"Yes, Namjoonie. Do I need to do something?" The Koalaite asked sleepily as one of his ears dislodged. Namjoon chuckled slightly as he reattached the blue ear to Koya's head.

"Yeah, I need you to get seven of the golden dragon scales, ok?" He said, as he gently placed Koya on the shelf.

"Mhmm. Don't worry, Joonie! I gots it!" Kya said, rubbing his eyes and swaying slightly on the surface. Namjoon smiled softly before taking out and browsing through his potions book for the ingredients list.

"Ok, so Newt eyes, check. Phoenix ashes, check. Mummy sand, check. Tears of a... what? Tears of a warlock... ok, that's next on our list." He said, loud enough for Koya to hear and give little sounds of agreement whenever Namjoon would say "check."

"Will we go visit Yoongi and Shooky?" Koya asked as he lugged another golden scale to the messy pile he had created. Namjoon hummed idly in response and flipped to another page in his spellbook.

"Yeah, I guess we'll have too. Though I doubt that Yoongi's cried recently." He replied as he glanced up to see how Koya was doing. The scales were leaning precariously to the side, and Namjoon wrinkled his eyebrows in concern. " _Ddaeng,_  it's been ages since we've visited them, huh?" Namjoon said, nonchalantly. Koya nodded vigorously and almost toppled over the edge of the shelf. Namjoon fumbled with his spellbook and satchel trying to catch Koya before the Koalaite could topple clear off the edge.

"Oof, I'm ok!" Koya exclaimed, regaining his balance and Namjoon sighed in response, "All done, Joonie!" Namjoon looked over at the small stack and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Koya," he said as he tucked away his potions book. He then scooped up the Koalaite and the scales in one hand, grabbed his staff with the other and made his way to the counter, his navy blue robes billowing slightly behind him. He squeezed his tall frame in between two shelves and almost tripped over his own feet.

"Hey, Joon! Find everything you needed?" The cashier asked with a laugh. Namjoon smiled and softly responded:

"Hey, Jackson. I'm just buying these." Jackson Wang, a young healer apprentice with white hair, grinned, showing two rows of pearly white teeth.

"Heh, alright. That'll be thirty-five hundred dalleos," Jackson said, then packed the scales carefully into a cloth bag. Koya grabbed it and climbed up Namjoon's sleeve as the wizard dug his coin purse out of his satchel and counted out the money.  _Goodbye, dalleos!_  Namjoon thought bittersweetly,  _It was nice knowing you!_

"Here ya go. Thanks, Jackson!" Namjoon called over his shoulder as he exited the shop.

"Joonie! Take it!" Koya said, shoving the bag of dragon scales in Namjoon's face. Namjoon reached up and plucked the bag from Koya's paws and tucked it safely in his satchel.

"You can go to sleep now, Koya. It's a long way to  _Ugead_ ," Namjoon said. He hitched his satchel higher on his shoulder and gripped his staff. With long, purposeful strides, and whistling a jovial tune, he shouldered his way out of the Nasli Marketplace and onto the dusty path beyond.

 

** Uj Gwan **

The Aerok summer sun was brutal. That was Hoseok's opinion on the entire thing. It was brutal, dry, and humid all at the same time. To be short, it sucked and honestly, he should be back at his camp, chilling with a cool beer, but  _nooooo._

"Let's steal from some rich people, today, Seokkie! It'll be fun, Seokkie! It's really not that hot, Seok-Seok! You're really complaining about this when there are poor people in the world, Seok?" He mimicked with a snarl.  _Curse my weakness for helping people._  Hoseok thought as he angrily shifted in his precarious position located near the edge of a tree branch. The sun's rays shone down, broken up by the many branches and leaves. All in all, he was in a pretty comfortable position, and he had great balance thanks to being Elvish, but the humidity, he could definitely do without.

"It's your fault that you decided to wear your cloak, Seokkie," Mang quietly said from the other side of the tree. Hoseok grunted and glared at the tree opposite of him.

"Mang, do you see anyone?" He gruffly asked, as his eyes darted around. He had a job after all and he was going to do it right even if it was the suckiest one, damn it!

"Nope, it's all clear over here!" His humanite replied. Hoseok groaned, grabbed the branch above him and hauled himself to his feet. His leather pants were starting to chafe against his inner thighs and sweat was begging to pool in the ridges of his stomach.  _Next time I see those two, they will die a slow and painful death._  He thought as he looked around.

The road below him was empty save for a few birds that were scrounging around for food and Hoseok sighed. He hated being on lookout duty. He let go of the branch above him and shucked off his gloves to wipe the sweat off his palms. Then, still balancing on the branch, he used his sleeve to wipe the droplets of sweat that had formed on his temples and forehead before he tugged his damp gloves back on. Hoseok's pointed ears picked up on the sounds of footsteps and he flicked his hood up in order to conceal his identity and crouched back down.

"Psst, Mang! Get over here!" Hoseok whispered as he snagged an arrow from his quiver and nocked it onto the string. He could feel the adrenaline start to course through his veins, his senses sharpening, and he smirked. Mang quickly scurried over from where he was and perched on Hoseok's head. Hoseok took in a steadying breath and brought his bow up, lining the arrow up with its target, which is currently just a silvery head with floppy hair and purple tips.  _He has nice hair._  Hoseok thought as he shooed away an annoying fly that had been buzzing around his temples.  _It's a shame, really._

The man continued to walk down the road, oblivious to the figure watching him from above, or  _attempting_  to watch him. The annoying fly was back and buzzing around Hoseok's head with renewed vigor. It just took one wrong move from his foot for Hoseok to go hurtling out of the tree at an alarming pace with Mang clinging to his hood for dear life. At one point, he accidentally lets the arrow fly and it narrowly misses the stranger's leg by a millimeter. His bow flies out of his hands and Hoseok tries his best to get his bearings mid-air.

(It obviously didn't work.)

Hoseok crashed to the ground, took the stranger down with him and suddenly they were grappling on the floor, both of them trying to gain the upper hand. There was cursing, groaning, and at one point someone screamed bloody murder, before Hoseok finally,  _finally_  pinned the man down and kept him there with a well-placed dagger at the base of his throat.

"Give me your money, and you'll only get scars," Hoseok said, glaring down at the man. By some miracle, his hood had stayed on and Hoseok briefly wondered where Mang and his bow went before he snapped back to reality.

The reality: He was currently straddling the silver-haired man with a dagger at his throat, and the man was...  _chuckling?_

"I already have scars, mate. You can't make it any worse," he said with a slight chuckle. He had a deep, husky voice that came with the  _Ugead_  dialect and Hoseok sucked in a silent breath.  _Fuck, his voice is sexy too._

"Then you'll lose an appendage," Hoseok easily replied, thankful for the number of times that people had fought back. The stranger's throat pushed slightly against the blade as he swallowed.

"You're gonna regret saying that," the man said as he shut his eyes. When he opened them again, they were glowing bright purple. Hoseok barely had time to register panic before an energy beam struck him in the chest and threw him backwards into a tree. Pain exploded in his back and spread to his fingertips as he collapsed in a heap on the floor.

_"Ddaeng,"_  Hoseok gasped out as his chest felt like it was burning from the inside out, "So you're a wizard, then?"

"Try again, mate," the stranger said. Hoseok looked up through blurred vision and took in his purple and black clothes, the silver rings on his fingers, twisted into something that resembled bones, and his glowing eyes.

"Nah, you're not a wizard. You're a warlock," Hoseok groaned as he hauled himself to his feet. His back was smarting and the world was slightly spinning, but he forced himself to focus.

"Well, now you're showing some brains," the warlock said as he continued to walk towards Hoseok, purple electricity crackling and sparking out of his hands. Hoseok reached for his daggers and took a fighting stance.

"Look, man, just give me your money," Hoseok said as he tensed his body for the fight. The warlock chuckled and shook his head. Hoseok huffed out a shaky laugh and adjusted his grip. At least the warlock stopped advancing.

"I'm a broke man, I barely have enough dalleos for myself as it is," the warlock replied.

"Somehow I doubt that," Hoseok replied and took a running leap at the man. He managed to throw one dagger and just barely avoided getting struck by the bolts of lightning the warlock was shooting from his fingertips. Hoseok landed behind the warlock who was clutching his shoulder in pain.

"ARGH! You're gonna pay for that one, mate!" The warlock shouted and Hoseok side flipped over another bolt of purple lightning and landed heavily on his feet. He looked up and saw the warlock holding his hand out with the palm facing him. Hoseok swallowed and the stranger smirked. 

" _Bultaoreune,_ " He said and a coil of purple flames burst from his palm and straight into Hoseok's chest.


End file.
